Sam & Andy's baby
by purple elephant 2018
Summary: about the life of Sam and Andy after the wedding
1. Chapter 1

Rookie Blue

Sam and Andy are loving being married. They go to work together every day and then go home together. At least they try to go home together everyday but some times they can not as Sam is a detective and some times he has to work long hours into the night. Dov is also loving work as a detective in training. He and Chole are still strong as ever. He is planning on proposing soon but does not know when. As he is still figure out the details to ask her to marry him. As the months passed, Andy was in the locker room getting ready for the day and then she felt like she was going to throw up she she went the the bathroom to do just that and that made her miss parade so Oliver made her go on the desk as if you missed parade that is what your punishment was. Andy was okay with that because she did not think that she could handle being in a car all day as she was not feeling well. So when she was on the desk and she was not feeling every well and there was a person at the desk that need something so she asked if she could take this person as she was not feeling well. She said of course and then Andy ran to the head straight to the bathroom. Sam was not out on a call yet so he saw her ran to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom door and knocked on door and said honey are you all right. Andy at first did not respond as she was throwing up. After she finished she went to unlock the door to let him in. Sam came in he took one look at her and said what is wrong. Andy said I am not sure but this is not the first time today that I throw up. What do you mean? Said Sam. Well the first was before parade as so I missed it.

Chapter 2

Well I am taking you to see a doctor, so go and get changed well I talk to Oliver about you getting off early. Okay thanks and I love you. Sam said I love you too and then gave a kiss on her check. Andy went to the locker room to change and as she was getting dress Sam went to Oliver and told him what was going on. Oliver told him that might be a good idea as he could see something was not right.

As Sam and Andy were driving to the doctors office Andy did not feel like she had to throw up at all. When they got to the doctor's office they checked in and then Sam got a call that he was need at a crime scene. Even though he did not want to leave Andy, She told him to go and she would see him later. So he went. Just as her left Andy got called in to see the doctor. The doctor asked what seem to be the problem. Well I am fine now but have thrown up twice in the last 6 hours now I do not feel like I need to do it again. Okay we will run some test Mrs. Swarek to see what is wrong. It is actually Mrs. McNally. What I thought you are married to Sam Swarek. Yes I am I just never changed my last name. Okay then how about I call you Andy then. Sounds good to me. Okay Andy why don't you lie down. When Andy was lying down the doctor started to feel at the abdomen. She kept moving on it until she stopped and then asked her to sit up. The doctor asked her if she felt dizzy or had a fever all all. I do not think that have a fever and I have not felt dizzy. Okay I am going to get a blood sample and get it tested. Doc what is something wrong with me. I think I know what is might be but want to make sure before I tell you. Okay but I will have to wait in the waiting room for awhile as Sam drove me here and he is out on a call so I will have to get someone to pick me up. Okay you can get the nurse to call someone for you.

After the blood was taken and Andy was waiting in the waiting room to get picked up. A nurse called her back again to a room. Then the doctor came in and said I put a rush on the blood and so I know the results and congratulations you are pregnant. Really how far a long am I. Well I would say about a few weeks, the throwing up feeling is just part of the first trimester it will go way in time. Now would like to see you again in about 10 weeks. Okay thanks doctor. Your welcome and remember no hard labour. I mean you might not like it but you are going to be chained to a desk and not out on any calls. Yes I know what you do you are a police officer. Okay Doc I will tell my Staff Sergeant that I am pregnant as soon as I tell my husband that I am pregnant. Then the nurse came in and said your ride is her to pick you up. Andy will need to book another appointment for 10 weeks from today. And Andy if there is any problems before then please call. Okay I will doc. Then made an appointment with the nurse for 10 weeks later and was given a bag full of vitamins. The nurse explained it was for the baby and of course her too. Okay thank you. Then walked to where her ride was waiting, it was, Sam who was waiting in the waiting room. He said that he caught the guy that need to be caught for the crime scene and Dov was talking to him right now. So I am free to go home. Okay lets go I am tried and hungry. Sam said that I am glad you are hungry.

When they got home Andy said that she wanted to make dinner. Sam said you can't cook. I can make soup from a can. Okay fine I am going to take a shower. Said Sam. I love you Sam said Andy. I love you McNally. Then kissed and then Sam went to take a shower. Andy went to the cupboard and got the tomatoes alphabet soup and made it. Then on a plate she took the out some letters and wrote, you are going to be a dad again. When Sam came out of the shower he sat at the table to eat dinner and Andy first put the plate in front of him. He looked down at the plate and then looked back up into Andy's face. Said what are you trying to say are you saying that you are pregnant. Yes that is what I am saying. We are going to have a baby. They hugged and kissed and then eat their dinner. They talked about what they are going to tell Oliver and everyone else. They decide to tell Oliver about the baby so she could work the desk and not the out on the streets to protect the baby. They also decide to tell Traci so she could help keep the secret form the others and also to look after her when Sam was out of the office and on the streets. They went to bed happy.

Chapter 3

The next day they went to work and asked to talk to Oliver and Traci in Oliver's office. Oliver said of course. So when they were all there, Andy said you are probably trying to figure out why you are here. Well is it is because we need to tell you something and it is that I am pregnant. Oliver said that is really good news. I was waiting to hear that. But why keep it a secret from everyone. Well I am still in the first trimester so we do not want every ones hopes up and we want to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Okay then that is what we will do but how about your rookie McNally. Well I was think about Chloe she would be really good at it and then my rookie would not have to be at the desk all day with me. Are you sure that Chloe is ready for that job. Sam said I think that she would be prefect for the job beside if any of them need help they still have Andy for advice as she did have one before they did. That is true. Okay then your rookie will go to Chloe and you will be on desk duties until you are done with your pregnancy. Thanks Oliver. Then Oliver said lets get to parade as we need to as everyone is waiting for us there. So they went to parade and when they got there Oliver said Okay there is going to be some changes here. First Chloe you are going to be training the rookie that McNally was. And the rest of your know who will be training and your assignment are on the board. Okay now let go keep the peace. Everyone was confused why Chloe was taking over Andy's rookie but no one questioned Oliver in it or Andy or even Sam about it.

As the months passed Andy was getting bigger and bigger and it was getting hard to hide it. So she said to Sam that they need to tell the rest of the team what was going on as it was getting harder to hide and they might all ready have figure it out. Sam agreed with her in that. So that day they go in they went to Oliver and said that they were ready to tell the rest of the team about why Andy has not been on the streets for the last couple of months. So Oliver said okay you can tell them in parade today. So when Oliver was finish talking he said that Sam and Andy would like to say a few words before we leave today. Then Sam and Andy got up and went to the front of the room. Andy said you probably all wondering why I have not been on the streets for the last couple of months and that is because I am pregnant. And then all clapped and then Oliver Said okay now it is time to keep the peace out there so let us get to work. Chloe, Dov, Chris and Gail all came up to give them a hug and then went to work saying that they need to go out and celebrate.

When the shift was done they went out to celebrate. They went to the penny to celebrate. Andy's friends all had drinks while she had water. Sam even had some beer but he cut himself off at just one as he need to drive home as it was to hard for Andy to drive as she was so big and would not fit behind the wheel. The rest of them drink a lot to celebrate the coming of Andy and Sam baby. Andy finally had enough of celebrating she told Sam it was time to go as she was really tired and need to go to bed.

Chapter 4

On the next day it was time to get ready to go to work and Andy felt some pain like contractions but did not think anything about it as they were not that far long and did not want to worry Sam about it. So she continued on getting ready for work. As the day went on she realized that they were really contractions and they were coming faster and more at once. So she tried to find Sam but the one person that she could find was Traci so she asked Traci where Sam was. Traci said that he was on a call that just came in why . Because I am in labour. Traci say okay I will take you to the hospital and I will get Dov to replace him on the call so that he can be there for the birth.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry took so long was typing it out and got busy so I forget about it

When Andy and Traci got to the hospital Sam was waiting for them as Dov got to the site really fast and told Sam that he was need at the hospital as Andy was in labour. So Traci said that she would wait in the waiting room awhile Sam went with her to her room. When Andy got to her room she was already 10 cm and so there was no time for any drugs. So when the doctor came in it was time to push. When Andy pushed Sam was right there to see all of it. When the pushing was they had a beautiful baby girl. But when the doctor was looking at the baby girl. Andy still felt like she a had to push so she pushed and Sam said wait let me go get the doctor. So she stopped pushing and Sam went over to the doctor and said Andy feels like she needs to push again. So the doctor came over it and Andy was right she did need to push again. So the doctor told her to push again. So she push again and out came another baby and it was a boy. They did not know that they were even pregnant with twins. So when that was done Sam went to the waiting room to tell Traci the good news.

Chapter 5  
When Sam got to the waiting room Traci was not the only one of their friends there waiting to hear the news. Oliver, Chloe,Gail, and Chris were there also. Dov was still busy so he sent Chloe with the mission to call when the news of the baby came in. But when Sam came in to the room he had big smile on his face and said I have a girl and a boy. Oliver said you said a girl and boy. Sam said Yep that is right we have one of each. We do not have names yet as we have not deiced on names we like yet. But when we know the names you guys will be the first ones to know. Then Traci asked if they could see them. Sam said of course you can. Just let me see if they are finished being checked and then I will come back and tell you if you can come see them. So Sam left to check on Andy and the babies. Chloe called Dov with the news that Sam and Andy had twins. Dov was so excited on the phone. He asked if they had names yet. Chloe said no not yet. When Sam came back and said that they could go back and see the babies Chloe told Dov that they could go see the babies now so she had to get off them phone and she also said that she loved him and wished that he could be there too. He said I love you too and that he was done with the case and was on his way to the hospital to see them with her. She said okay I will wait for you before I go in then. That is okay with me. bye baby.

Chapter 6

When Traci got up to go see Andy and the babies Sam stopped her and asked if she would mind if they named the baby boy after Jerry or if she would think it would be too hard for her. Traci Said that she really liked that idea and as Jerry would have love to be part of your lives and it would be a very good memory of him. So Sam said we have a name for the boy then it will be Jerry Oliver Tommy McSwarek. And the girl's names is Leah Traci Chloe McSwarek. They all liked those names. Gail was even happy about those names even though her name was not in it. She was just glad that she stayed and that she could be a part of their lives and see them grow up. And hoped one day that she would be someones mom. Chloe was over moon that the girl had her name she almost forget her promise to Dov to wait for him too see them together. But just as she was about to leave to see her name sake, Dov walked in and Said wait Baby you were going to wait for me. I know I was going to wait and see them with you but when I heard the name for the girl I could not wait any more I had to go see her and Andy and of course him too. Okay baby, what are their names then will the boy's name is Jerry Oliver Tommy McSwarek and the girl's name is Leah Traci Chloe McSwarek. When Dov heard the names he knew why Chloe want to go see them so he took her hand they walked in to the room together.

When Andy saw Chloe she said I know that I do not know you that well but you became a really fast friend to me so I decide that my baby girl would have your name in it. Chloe said I Love that she has my name. And I am also okay that it is only the third name too. Then a nurse came in and said that visiting hours were over and that Andy need some rest, so it was time for them to leave. Everyone left expect for Sam of course he was allowed to stay. The nurse also took the babies to the nursery for the night. Sam then decide that he would go home for the night and come back to pick up Andy in the morning and also to check on the twins, to see if they would be able to come home yet.

The next day Sam went back to the hospital as he had the rest of the week off to get Andy and the twins settled at home, then he would go back to work and Andy would be on maternity leave for 35 weeks. Andy could go home the next day but the twins had to stay in the NICU for a couple of days. At least to there due date as there were still small. But thankful it was only until the end of the week that there due date was. So Sam was there to see that they got home okay.

The next week was a busy one for Andy taking of the twins. But she managed to do it. When Sam came home he was excited to see his twins. And of course his wife Andy too.


End file.
